Saturday (Rest Day)
by TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: A major incident had challenged Lelouch and C.C.'s relationship affecting the way they treat each other. Will this break them or will this help them realize their real feelings for each other? Fifth part of the Cosplay Club (C.C.) stories. Oneshot. AU.


"Let's break up."

If the chef would come out of the kitchen and ask C.C. about her opinion on what should be the restaurant's best food, he would have to endure her long criticism on how this particular serving is not able to impress her meticulous taste buds. She is no professional food taster but she loves food enough to notice that this meal lacks flavor and aroma. She can't believe that they are going to pay so much for this.

"C.C. did you hear me? I said let's break up."

At least the wine is exquisite. But still, it won't fill her hungry stomach.

"C.C.?"

"Yes, I heard you loud and clear, Lelouch. Stop spitting nonsense and order another meal. Or it would be much better if we go to Pizza Hut. Should have gone there in the first place, though," she mumbles.

"Will you stop murdering that pork and look at me? I'm talking about serious matters here."

She finally looks up and finds her lover's troubled yet annoyed face directed at her. "What is it, dear?" she asks.

Sighing, the mafia leader holds her hand and looks straight at her. "I think we need to stop seeing each other. I don't want to do this but we have to."

So this is the reason why he had been acting strange the past few weeks. Why he seems to be distancing himself from her. Why he always had that faraway look on his eyes whenever they are together. Why he has not initiate intimate moments with her for a while now. This must also be the reason why the food tastes awful.

"So you bring me to this fancy restaurant just to break up with me. Is that correct, Lelouch?"

The man does not answer.

Roaming her eyes around the place, C.C. comments, "It's private and dark enough for other guests to notice that we are ending our relationship here. I guess this is a decent choice. I just don't get why it has to be in a restaurant. Can't you do this in the club, or at your mansion? Even in the car, perhaps? Somewhere that is _truly_ private."

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

Lelouch looks away as if embarrassed by what he is about to declare. "At least this place does not hold good memories of us."

C.C. leans back and crosses her arms. The off-shoulder pale pink satin dress that she is wearing creates a soft glow amidst the dim lights of the restaurant. "No. I don't want to break-up."

"We have to."

"Then give me a very good reason why."

Letting go of her hand, Lelouch mimics her stance and throws her a challenging stare. "Isn't being kidnapped and almost getting killed last month by the Ikaruga not good enough reason for you to cut your ties with me?"

She waves him off. "No. Next."

"There is no 'next' because that is more than one enough reason. C.C. you almost got killed just because they wanted to lure me out!"

"That is partly my fault. I was stubborn and didn't listen to your instructions."

"Then listen to me now."

"I said 'instructions', not 'irrational decisions'."

Throwing his hands up, Lelouch realizes that she is not backing down. "Why can't you see the point?"

Oh, she's angry now, too. She leans forward and hisses, "Because there is no point with ending this relationship just because you fear for my safety. Do you really think that they'll stop just because I am suddenly not associated with you? Do you think they'll believe that?"

"I can make them believe anything I want, C.C. I am not a mafia prince for no reason."

"So make them believe that we broke up but in reality we didn't. It's that simple, _mafia prince._ "

"When it comes to you, there is no such thing as simple, C.C." he hisses back.

"You're contradicting yourself."

"I can't stay like this and always worry about your safety. I wouldn't be able to function well and lead the Black Knights if I would keep being a paranoid. And the annoying thing is I can't stop being a paranoid."

C.C. stares at him with wide eyes. "So you see me as a burden to you, Lelouch? Is that what I am?"

How can he... After telling him how her parents saw her as a burden in their poor life forcing her to leave their house and stand on her own at the age of 16, she can't believe this!

"What? No!"

"But that's what you are saying. You know that this could happen but you still insisted on dating me." She stands up and looks down at him. "I am so mad at you right now. I am mad but this is not a break up." With that, she grabs her bag and leaves their table. She does not care if he is left there alone on his seat or if he is hurrying to follow her. She does not care. She is fuming right now. _Idiot, idiot boy!_

How can he easily throw a decision like that in the air as if what they had is trash that he can discard any time he wants? How can he decide just like that after pursuing her for more than three months and promising her that he won't let go? Why is he letting go now? Why didn't he consider her feelings? C.C. holds her chest as she trails down the sidewalk without seeing where she is going. _Idiot, stupid, foolish!_ She can't believe that she fell inlove with a naïve man.

She actually understands where he is coming from. She was terrified, too, when she thought that she was going to die. But when Lelouch found her tied up and beaten down, she saw that he was more terrified than her. More terrified and desperate. He just wanted to protect her, she knows that. But there are more ways to protect her, and she herself made a decision to stop being helpless and defenseless in this dark world that she entered. She won't accept his method not when after that incident, she admitted to herself that she is indeed inlove with him and the thought of not seeing him for another second is more frightening than the beating that she had received.

The days and nights that followed of Lelouch distancing himself from her are both unbearable and painful. He had taken care of her, but there was a palpable tension in his eyes whenever he had looked at her, particularly at her wounds.

She wipes the few tears that escape her eyes, at the same time she hears a car door closing behind then a hand touches her elbow.

"Will you get in the car, C.C.?" Lelouch gently asks her.

She shakes her head, too angry to look at him.

"Please?"

She still refuses and tries to get away from his grip.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, C.C." Pulling her to him, she collides with his hard chest as his arms wrap around her tightly. "That is foolish and inconsiderate of me to ask of you. You are never a burden to me and will never be. I'm sorry. I also don't want to separate. Please forgive me."

"I hate you," she says, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"I am really sorry."

Pulling away, she steps around him and enters the waiting car. She hears him lets out a relieved sigh before following her inside.

A tensed silence settles between the couple as neither one of them dares to speak the first word. C.C. stares out of the window, biting her lips while her hands are still trembling, refusing to look at her lover. Lelouch on the other hand, leans forward and clasps his hands infront of him. His longish fringe hides his amethyst eyes. Helpless and defeated.

"I just worry for your safety," he says silently. "I won't forgive myself if something worse happen to you because of me."

Closing her eyes, she leans her head against the window and listens to his low voice.

"When I saw you tied on that chair, bruised and wounded, eyes closed, it did something in me. It broke something in me that nobody had been able to destroy all this time. Not my arrogant father. Not my bastard rivals. Not even the merciless training that I've experienced. Yet the thought that I lost you permanently brought me enough fear that I could surrender to Ikaruga right then and there just to set you free and bring you to the hospital immediately."

"But you were able to save to me."

"And what if I wasn't? I..."

His warm hand gently encloses hers, lying in between them, over an invisible line that separates their bodies - an oasis, a sanctuary.

"You have my heart, C.C." he solemnly confesses. The woman holds her breath as if she is submerged underwater and everything she is hearing are unreal, foreign words floating aimlessly in the water. She listens intently, careful that she won't miss a single word. For this is the closest to Lelouch saying 'I love you'. No, this is more than that. In the four months that they have been dating, the mafia prince had never lacked on showing affection in his own mafia-ish and princely methods. He is always making her feel beautiful, desirable and confident with herself. And more importantly, he always assures her that she is more than just a club girl who gives extra services to her client. She is more than just a club girl who cosplays and pretends to be someone she isn't for a night. Lelouch has made her feel like a princess in a fairy tale despite calling her often a witch. He made her feel that she deserves roses and chocolates and sweet-nothings, and not just a quick fuck in bed. But this... This is different. He had never bared his heart like this before. "And if I ever lose you, I'll lose it, too. My heart is yours."

He hasn't turned to her, but her eyes are staring at him in wonder, in awe, in surprise. Without letting go, she covers her face with her hands as she shakes her head. For the first time, she does not have a comeback that would equate to his beautiful words. So she rains little kisses on his knuckles and slides beside him, crossing the invisible line, until her head is on his shoulder and their breaths mingle together.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," murmurs C.C. Her anger seems childish and useless compared to the enormity of his speech.

She feels his lips on her fringe. "It's fine. It's my fault for suddenly and carelessly throwing it on to you." His chuckle tickles her forehead. "It's ironic how before, you're the one who was adamant on not involving yourself in my world while I asked you for a date countless times but look at how things turned out now."

Mumbling, she responds, "I don't easily let go of the people I love."

They both freeze.

C.C. covers her face in embarrassment while Lelouch utters "Thank God, thank God" beside her.

Pulling her in, the mafia prince buries his face into her neck and places kisses on her skin. Goosebumps quickly appear as a warm blush starts heating her face. Lelouch sweeps her curled emerald hair to one shoulder and loses himself on the smooth slope of her swan-like neck. "Go home with me," he says.

"Only if you promise not to break up with me."

"How can I even do that now? I can't even think of going home without you."

At the mansion, they almost not make it to Lelouch's room and have sex at the living room if not for C.C. remembering the servants that roam around the place. So panting and very much aroused, they begrudgingly pull away from each other and somehow successfully arrive at his room without giving anyone a show.

But when Lelouch has pinned her against the wall and is about to devour her lips, C.C. stops him and says, "I need to shower first."

Lelouch in return stares at her patiently as if waiting for the punchline.

"I'm serious I need to shower first."

He frowns at her. "You're not sweaty nor smelly. And even if you're covered in mud I wouldn't mind."

She shakes her head. "That's not it. I just..." _need to calm my heart that has been rioting against my rib cage since I accidentally imply that I love you._

Lelouch kisses her forehead. "Okay. Take your time."

The shower proves quite effective to gather her scrambled thoughts and make peace with her emotions. When she goes out of this, there is no turning back for them from a entering a more serious and intense relationship. It will not be a client and customer bond, nor a fuckbuddy situation anymore. She is both excited and afraid of what this progress could bring. Excited to let herself express her affection and care for him more freely but afraid of the hurdles they might face particularly those that are related to his status.

The rhythmic pouring of the water droplets on her shoulders is like a massage relaxing her strained muscles. They are just actually beginning, she needs to stop worrying and go out of the shower and back to his room where he is waiting. That is if she still could for an arm suddenly snakes around her and holds her waist. She is pulled back against a warm body that is slowly cooling down thanks for the shower overhead.

"I'm sorry, I can't wait any longer." His breath tickles her ear making her laugh.

"Such a spoiled brat."

His left hand slowly slides down her flat abdomen until it reaches her soft folds giving it a cup while his other hand finds her breast and squeezes it with such gentleness.

"God I missed your body."

His fingers plays with her clit, pinching and pressing creating a crazy sensation that travels down to her toes and making her body warm. A soft whimper comes out of her mouth as he traces a long finger from the front to the bottom repeatedly, she can feel the roughness of his calloused skin against her plump folds. Up, down, up, down. Meanwhile, his forefinger and thumb play with her nipples causing them to erect and harden - two pointy pebbles on her flushed perky breasts.

"Keep going," C.C. manages to say in between pants.

"I fucking will."

One, two fingers enter her center without a warning causing her to buck and her buttocks to collide against his hard erection. Her insides clench around his fingers that are perfectly reaching and stroking the right spots of pleasure. She can feel every connection the tip of his fingers made against her G spot bringing her unbearable tingles and heat.

"Open your mouth," commands Lelouch and she willfully follows. There, he inserts two fingers and imitates the movement of the ones below. His fingers come in and out of her mouth while C.C. starts sucking and licking them - covering them with her own saliva.

Groaning into her shoulder, Lelouch hooks his fingers inside her folds causing another violent buck from her.

"Lelouch," she moans.

The man continues to make the most pleasurable torture and presses the small nub of her clit eliciting another moan, this time much louder echoing in the four corners of the bathroom. C.C. doesn't care how lewd she sounds. In the process of grinding her hips on his hand, her buttocks unintentionally slides against his erection and she can feel the sticky precum that is forming on the tip. She has a brilliant idea.

This situation could work both ways.

Reaching behind, she grabs him and begins stroking his member. She gives it a tight squeeze (which made Lelouch bite her neck) and a press on the tip. Her other hand gets a hold of his sac and massages it thoroughly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

C.C. can't help but smile.

With his fingers still fucking her, Lelouch grabs her waist and thrusts up and down in between her butt cheeks. C.C. can feel the familiar coiling sensation in her stomach signalling that she is so close to coming. Their pants become louder and harsher and she would want for them to come together when suddenly Lelouch says, "Don't come yet."

And then he is across her leaning against the wall with his cock in his hand. C.C. blinks at him, surprised and frustrated from the sudden disappearance of physical contact.

"Lelouch, if you don't come back here - "

"Touch yourself, C.C. I want to watch you."

 _Huh?_

Due to arousal and frustrations, it takes her some seconds to process his demand but when it finally dawns on her, an impressed smirk appears on her lips. "You, naughty boy."

She checks his appearance. Longish midnight hair all wet and down, his fringe is wiped back revealing his forehead that only makes an appearance once in a blue moon. She likes him with his fringe down. It makes him look boyish yet edgy. But Lelouch with a revealed forehead and water droplets running down his face and body is top-level sexy. His cheeks and nose are much sharper and she can clearly see the blush on his skin.

C.C. watches him stroke himself infront of her, his tip glistening. She can see the tension on his legs and the way his chest rises and falls deeply. She is getting more heated just by watching him.

Her fingers automatically finds her folds, and without breaking eye contact with Lelouch, she starts touching herself. He bites his lips.

Her soft, slender fingers are so much different from his large ones - much delicate in movements. She imagines that they are his, opening her, stretching the sides until two, three of his long digits enter her again and resume to give her pleasure. Kneading her breast, she pinches her already hard nipple.

"Yes, Lelouch right there."

Lelouch intensely watches through heavy-lidded eyes as her fingers dip and disappear inside her body all the while imagining that it is his cock fucking her endlessly. He pumps faster, his hips thrusting forward as her hooded eyes focus on the movement of his erection. He just gets more aroused.

He imagines her warmth clenching around him, squeezing and tightly wrapped around his cock. He imagines her grinding her hips as he fucks her crazy. He imagines the slapping sound their bodies will make under the shower. Godfuckingdammit it will be more slippery because they are both wet.

Feeling herself getting closer again, C.C. moans his name and in a blink of an eye, he is devouring her lips, their tongues tangling and swirling around each other. Then Lelouch says, "Turn around."

She does and places her hands against the wall. She bends and lifts her butt up. Lelouch runs his hand down her spine bending her more. "You are exquisite, C.C. All I have dreamed of."

"And you are mine."

His tip touches her entrance, teasing and taunting until finally, _finally_ , he slowly enters her - each second a beautiful and delightful torture of him stretching her. They don't immediately move for a second, basking in the feel of being connected again after almost a month. Though Lelouch is not the largest, C.C. feels full enough that even the slightest friction could send her to frenzy. They just fit each other perfectly.

Then the mafia prince grabs her waist and starts thrusting hard she can feel his tip up to her abdomen. Excitement bubbles inside her as his magnified groans of pleasure fills the bathroom. His hand finds her breast and squeezes it tightly adding more sensation to her already sensitive body.

Grabbing her leg, Lelouch lifts it up and hooks it on his back making him bury deeper and deeper, _oh shit, so deep_ into her. His thrusts become more violent and hungrier that all C.C. can do is whimper his name. Her hands are starting to slip from the wall but she is able to hold her ground.

"Oh, Lelouch that feels so good."

The coiling in her stomach returns ten times stronger making her toes curl in anticipation. Lelouch leans forward and kisses her softly. "My heart is yours, C.C. Only yours."

"I love you."

He kisses her again before burying his face on her shoulder. Her hips moves with his in perfect sync until they are both panting and groaning and moaning, the sound of their wet skin slapping and the shower creating an instrumental music in the background. With every thrust, her insides tighten around him - gripping and squeezing. He is so big now.

"I'm close C.C. I'm about to come."

"Don't pull out. Come inside me."

And she is so close, too. So so dangerously close.

"C.C.!"

Lelouch stiffens and then the warmth of his fluid fill her up she can feel his cum leaking out of her. Her climax arrives, too mixing with his and leaving her breathless, languid and tired. She almost collapse on the floor, her legs giving out from the extreme pleasure if not for Lelouch quickly catching her.

After pulling out, he gets the shower head and washes both of their bodies.

"That... was intense." C.C. stares at him dazedly, too satisfied and weak.

"Best sex of my life," Lelouch agrees. He turns off the shower and retrieves a towel then proceeds to wipe C.C. dry. He does the same with himself.

"Can you walk?"

She shakes her head. "I don't think so."

Carefully, he puts his arms under her, lifts her bridal style, and leaves the bathroom. He gently places her down in the middle of his bed - skin flushed and with only a towel to cover her body.

He looks at her in admiration.

"I mean it though," C.C. says with her head turned down, a sign that she is being shy. "What I told you in the shower. It is true."

Lelouch's chest feels like it would burst. "Then can you say it again for me?"

"I..." He waits patiently. She looks up and her lips gradually shows a smirk. "I believe it is your turn to say it back this time." And gone is his shy lover that is too quick to pass and back is the goddess-witch that he fell inlove with.

So he settles beside her and whispers endlessly in her ears the words she wanted to hear.


End file.
